


не говори мне хватит

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, M/M, Scarring, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Мир вокруг медленно блекнет, оставляя только пульсацию под его левой ключицей, горячую руку в латексе на плече, запах дорогого одеколона и вибрацию пола под ногами от тяжелых басов в клубе.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	не говори мне хватит

Каждый шрам всегда болит. Свежие зудят, старые ноют, совсем древние, самые первые и глубокие - отдаются болью в мышцах. Как Виктор начал их оставлять, он вспоминать не хочет - те шрамы уже давно перекрыты чужой рукой. 

Эта слабая боль на краю сознания не беспокоит - но заземляет. Когда Виктору совсем сносит крышу, и все те замечательные счастливые молекулы вместе с адреналином подрывают ему мозг, ему есть за что зацепиться. 

Виктор цепляется не только за боль. Воспоминания о мягких, теплых руках на его коже, жар ярче пронзительной боли от ледяного лезвия - они отпечатываются на его теле, как призрачные прикосновения. Роман никогда не отпускает его. 

Роман удерживает его на плаву, хотя сам постоянно на грани между истерикой и жестоким гневом, и когда он снова загорается как лесной пожар, только Виктор может его потушить. Он этим тайно гордится - взаимной зависимостью друг от друга, зависимость держит крепче любви. 

Любовь проходит, страсть затухает, заводы по производству ядовитых химикатов взрываются, но если в мире, полном ненависти, только в руках одного человека боль превращается в самый сладкий яд, с этого не слезешь.

Роман ласков с ним всегда - когда дезинфицирует лезвие любимого ножа и натягивает медицинские перчатки, в очередной раз говоря о важности асептики; когда ведет по его телу затянутыми в латекс пальцами, пока Виктор не выдохнет коротко «здесь»; когда, отсчитав вслух разрезы, цепляет Виктора за подбородок пальцами и смотрит в блестящие шальные глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке. Потому что его ярость - это для других, чужих людей, а для семьи Роман приберегает всю нежность, на которую способен. 

_Иногда Виктору снятся кошмары о том, как Роман смотрит ему в глаза и медленно проворачивает нож в его печени; отрубает ему пальцы; стреляет в висок. Во всех этих снах Виктор и не думает убегать или сопротивляться, и вот это пугает его больше всего._

_Роман однажды рассказал ему, проснувшись посреди ночи, что ему снилось, как Виктор срезает с него лицо и надевает на кровоточащее мясо его маску. Роман плакал у него на плече - любая сильная эмоция всегда заставляла его трястись, кричать или кидаться вещами, но плакал он только когда Виктор был единственным свидетелем._

Отправив послание Золотым Львам, Виктор предвкушает награду. Это всегда ритуал - Роман приводит его за руку в зал, усаживает за собственный стол перед зеркалом; спрашивает - где сегодня?

_Однажды Виктору захотелось проорать на весь мир о том, что он кому-то принадлежит, и он потребовал порезать ему лицо. Роман сомневался, медленно и осторожно рассекая лоб, явно испугавшись того, сколько полилось крови, но выполнил. Алым залило глаз, попало на губы - и закончив с обработкой, Роман поцеловал его._

_Кровь - опасная, отвратительная биологическая угроза, каким бы ни был Роман жестоким ублюдком, кровь - прерогатива Виктора._

_Но для Романа ничто в Викторе не может быть отвратительным, и чтобы сказать это, слов было не нужно._

\- На груди, - Виктор отвечает, проводя пальцами под ключицей, - перечеркнуть два третьим. 

Из троих его сегодняшних пташек одна утянула за собой всех. У многих его жертв нет могилы - Виктор уважает их память, отмечая историю на собственном теле.

\- Как скажешь, - Роман раскрывает нож, - мой рыцарь. 

Роман слегка пьян - он потребовал хотя бы один боди-шот текилы, пока они не начали, но Виктору понравилось, когда с него слизывают соль, поэтому дело кончилось тремя. Это не повлияет на точность его рук - как-то они распили бутылку виски, планируя вечер на двоих, а в итоге пришлось отстреливаться, прикрываясь столом, прямо в ресторане. Виктор ему верит. Виктор медленно вплывает в то прекрасное, расслабленное состояние, какое наступает у него каждый раз, когда Роман награждает его очередным трофеем. 

Роман не торопится - ищет нужное место, не разрывая зрительного контакта; они оба думают о соли и текиле. Виктор останавливает его руку кивком головы - и Роман примеряется для первого надреза.

Он делает перерывы между каждым, дает Виктору прочувствовать каждое движение, нарастающую боль. Мир вокруг медленно блекнет, оставляя только пульсацию под его левой ключицей, горячую руку в латексе на плече, запах дорогого одеколона и вибрацию пола под ногами от тяжелых басов в клубе. 

_Виктор убил их этим же ножом._

\- Спасибо, босс, - говорит Виктор, отдышавшись, и целует сжимающую нож руку там, где латекс не скрывает кожу. 

Роман треплет его по волосам. 

Если бы порох, кровь и смерть не выбили из больной головы Виктора всё критическое мышление, он бы думал о том, что это может кончиться плохо, что их сны - это вопль гораздо более древней и поэтому гораздо более рациональной части их мозга, отвечающей за выживание, о том, что надо бежать. Спасаться, пока не растерзало, чужими ли или родными руками. Но Готэм постарался над своими очередными нелюбимыми детьми, поэтому когда Роман целует его и шепчет на ухо - "я хочу тебя, выпей со мной" - Виктор чувствует незамутненное разумом наслаждение. 


End file.
